Fire & Ice
by littlelostfox
Summary: This is mostly the Yu-Yu Hakusho charries vs the Ice Demons that had exiled Hiei but there's a lot of HieiKur, YusKeiko & KuwaYuk fluff The rating of this story might change to M as it goes on.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine…

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine….unfortunately. I wish it was mine. T-T

**Prologue**

Flashback/Dream

_A young man (he was closer to the size of a boy) walked out of seemingly nowhere. He had black hair and red eyes. There was a white headband around his forehead and he wore all black._

_The young man vanished and reappeared on top of a building in the blink of an eye. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards the forest just east of the city._

_Once he got to the forest he leapt through the tree tops until he came to where a figure taller then himself was standing. The figure turned to face the "boy" (as some would call him because of his height) and smiled._

_"Hiei" the stranger said, his red hair blowing in the wind and his green eyes shining in the dimming daylight._

End of Flashback/Dream

Hiei awoke from his light slumber. He hadn't been sleeping well lately and he kept having that same dream, or was it a flashback from a long time ago? All he knew was he never got passed meeting Kurama in the middle of the forest. He had a feeling that the dream might mean something but he was never one to read dreams.

Hiei stood up and leapt into the air, heading towards Genkai's house. He figured that either Genkai would be able to help him with his problem or that maybe the kitsune would be there.

He much preferred the latter of the two.


	2. Questions?

Disclaimer: I wish the Yu Yu Hakusho characters were mine

**Disclaimer:** I wish the Yu Yu Hakusho characters were mine. T-T

**Chapter One**

**!Questions?!**

Hiei dropped down into Genkai's courtyard, right next to the statue. He walked up to the door and was about to open it when none other then Kurama opened the door.

"Ah, Hiei I was about to go look for you," Kurama said casually but he gave Hiei a look that Hiei knew was only meant for him and Minamino Shiori (that's how they spelled it in the Bio of Kurama I've got so if it's spelled incorrect then sue me or at least tell me where the correct spelling is so I can fix it), Kurama's mother.

Hiei looked at Kurama curiously, wondering why Kurama would be searching him out but then he saw (more like sensed since Kurama was blocking his view) Yusuke and the idiot Kuwabara sitting in the room behind Kurama. Instead of replying Hiei just nodded to Kurama as the door was opened wide enough to allow him to enter.

Kurama went to sit with the others while Hiei choose to remain near the door. He might respect Yusuke but he would never like or trust humans, especially idiots like Kuwabara.

After a little while Genkai, Botan, Keiko and lastly Yukina entered. Hiei stiffened when Yukina came in. Kuwabara jumped to his feet when he saw Yukina.

"Yukina! What a pleasure it is to see you in good health!" Kuwabara exclaimed happily.

"Sit down you great bloke," Genkai repremanded.

Although it was hard to see in the dim lighting Hiei was giving Kuwabara a look of disgust that almost promised instant death if he didn't sit down. But Kuwabara did as he was told.

Keiko sat down next to Yusuke while both Botan and Yukina sat between Genkai and Kurama. There was, of course, enough room for Hiei to sit next to Kurama if he wished to join them, though they all knew that it wasn't likely that he would.

"Now that we're all here I can talk about you next mission," Botan said after a few seconds of silence.

All of a sudden the door opened and Hiei's small form could be seen leaving. He had come there with questions that he needed answered, not to hear about some stupid mission that Koenma wanted them to go on. He also wasn't about to ask his questions with the humans, Botan and Yukina sitting there listening.

Kurama watched the smaller demon leave.

"Hey get back here shortie!" Kuwabara yelled after Hiei.

"Kuwabara please calm down. We can discuss this without Hiei," Botan said calmly. She could sense that something was bothering the fire demon and figured it was better not to pester him, knowing just how much Hiei detested people questioning his actions or demanding things from him.

"I'll be back in a little while, after I've spoken with Hiei," Kurama said as he rose to his feet in one fluid movement. He walked out of the door, shutting it behind him. There was something in the look Hiei had given him when he arrived that told Kurama that Hiei had a great deal on his mind.

"I wonder what's up with those two?" Yusuke asked no one in particular.

Hiei was leaning against the statue in Genkai's courtyard, facing away from the house when Kurama came out.

"Hiei, is there something you want to talk about?" Kurama asked from the porch.

"Hmph! There's nothing to talk about," Hiei replied. He began to walk away from the house, into the forest.

"Hiei I know you far too well to believe that there isn't something bothering you so stop trying to avoid or deny it," Kurama said, stopping Hiei in mid stride.

Hiei turned around and faced the red headed boy, glaring fiercely at him. "I said there was nothing to talk about Kurama!" He said harshly with a look in his eyes that took off most of the harshness in his voice.

Just as Kurama was about to go to Hiei to at least try and coax him into talking the fire demon was gone. Kurama sighed and was about to go inside when something caught his attention. Now instead of going inside Kurama went to investigate it.

The room was silent after the two demons had left. No one had moved or spoken since Yusuke made his comment. They had all heard Hiei's harsh reply to whatever Kurama had said, none of them could believe their ears though. The fire demon was usually harder to anger when the retired theif was involved but appearently Hiei had been angry enough to even snap at Kurama of all people.

Yusuke and everyone started to become worried hen neither demon returned. They were all asking themselves the same question: Should someone check on them?


	3. Investigation

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**!Investigation!**

Kurama comes to a clearing. He began to walk cautiously through the clearing, listening for any alerting sounds. When he was about 3 quarters of the way he heard a rustling noise and spun around to find Hiei not more than 3 feet behind him. He smiled, "Hiei…"

"Kurama, I need to talk to you about something," Hiei said, cutting the kitsune off.

"Talk to me about what?" Kurama asked, clearly confused at Hiei's bluntness. The shorter demon standing in front of him had absolutely refused to talk about anything earlier but now… Then Kurama remembered that Yusuake and the others had been sitting in the room behind him and understood his friend's reluctance to talk about what was bothering him while they were at Genkai's

Hiei stood there silently. He wasn't sure where to begin. Instead he stared intently, unblinking, into Kurama's bright, intelligent green eyes.

All of a sudden Kurama fell forward towards Hiei. His hair changing from red to silver as his ears appeared and his eyes became gold before fluttering shut. He had become Youko Kurama in a matter of seconds.

Hiei caught his friend and gently lowered him to the ground. After making sure Kurama was all right Hiei looked around for whatever demon or human could have done what had been done to Kurama without either of them hearing it coming. He removed the white headband, allowing the Jagan on his forehead to seek out the attacker.

After a second or two, Hiei knew exactly what direction the attack had come from. Hiei picked up the unconscious Youko Kurama and took him back to Genkai's.

Just as Hiei was about to leave Genkai's he ran into Yukina (his twin sister although she doesn't/isn't allowed to know). He hadn't bothered to replace the headband, wanting to be able to track the movements of Kurama's attacker.

Yukina saw Kurama laying unconscious in the room Hiei had just left. "Hiei, what happened to him?" She asked, not bringing up the fact that she and the others had heard his argument with Kurama.

"Take care of him Yukina," was all Hiei said as he brushed passed her, heading in the direction of the attacker.

Yukin stared after him. She wasn't sure if she should stop him and force him to explain or do as he asked her. Then she saw Youko Kurama begin to stir. She was about to call after Hiei when she realized that he was long gone.

Instead she went into the room that the kitsune lay semiconscious in. "Kurama?"

"Yes?" He replied, looking up at her. His vision was fading in and out.

"Hiei told me to take care of you but I'm not sure why," Yukina explained.

Kurama just smiled to himself, not bothering with a response.

Hiei jumped from tree to tree with as much speed as he could muster without losing track of his prey.

Moments later he came out of the forest in the middle of a large, open meadow. He stood at the edge of the meadow, scanning it. Hiei was quiet cautious about exposing himself openly to someone as hard to keep track of (even for him) as who ever he was up against..

"Well, well, well. It took you long enough to get here but it appears the Forbidden Child has finally found his way to us," Someone said, chuckling, from behind Hiei.


	4. Family?

Disclaimer: Please don't make me keep doing these

**Disclaimer:** Please don't make me keep doing these.

**Chapter 3**

**Family?**

"And who would 'us' be?" Hiei asked without turning around.

"You'll have to come with me to find out," the man replies.

"You're going to force me to come whether I want to or not Hikidasu," Hiei stated as he turned to face the demon standing before him.

((I'll buy something at the Pause for who ever can tell me what Hikidasu means, you've got to tell me your real name though cause I'm not good with nicknames unless I know the person's real name))

Hikidasu had short, ice blue spiked hair and bright, sky blue eyes. he wasn't much taller then Hiei and wore dark navy blue clothes.

"Your correct Hiei," Hikidasu replied calmly, "Now you'll come with me willingly if you wish Youko to live."

'What have you done to him!?' Hiei deseperately wanted to ask but he knew that Hikidasu wouldn't tell him.

Hikidasu walked passed Hiei. "Follow me," He then seemed to disappear. Hiei vannished a second later.

"Koenma-sama! Kurama is deadly ill and Hiei has disappeared! You cannot ask me to order Yusuke, Kuwabara and Genkai to take on this threat from the demon world alone!" Botan argues angrily, her voice giving away how worried she truely was.

"Botan! I am not asking you to do anything! I am ordering you to do that! If my father finds out about this outbreak of demons in the human world, especially if they're the group of demons they claim to be, then there will be all hell to pay!" Koenma says from behind his desk.

"But Koenma-sama, do you really wish to put the humans inthe middle of it all without Kurama and Hiei's knowledge and back-up?"

"They'll have Yukina and yourself. Between the two of you they should have all the back-up and knowledge they need."

"Koenma,sir, Hiei told Yukina to take care of Kurama until he came back. Besides Hiei would probably refuse to listen to you if you ordered Yukina into the fighting and she got hurt."

Koenma sat there staring at his desk. Botan had a point and if he lost control over Hiei then who knows what the angry fire demon would do. "Alright Botan, you win. But, before you go and tell them that the mission is postponed, you need to find Hiei." Koenma dismisses her and sighed. He hoped that his father didn't find out about the demons before he got the problem under control.

"We can take care of the demons without the midget's help," Kuwabara exclaimed angrily. He liked Hiei about as much as Hiei liked him.

"What are we gonna do about Kurama though?" Yusuke asked calmly, ignoring Kuwabara.

"Kurama will have to stay here under Yukina and Keiko's care." Genkai stated. It made no sense to her to move Kurama or to force Yusuke's girlfriend to help them find someone who thinks she's useless when she'd do much better to stay and help take care of Kurama. They had all established that Yukina wasn't going with them after she had told them what Hiei had asked her to do.

After a few seconds of starting at the floor in silence everyone's gaze slid to the door connecting the room Kurama was in and the one they were in. The only movement in the room was Yukina or Keiko getting up to get something. Kurama lay on his bed, covered in sweat. No matter what the two girls tried to do they couldn't bring his fever down. All of his body was hot to the touch. He would open his eyes occasionally but they never appeared to focus on anything or stay open for more then a minute or two before closing again for hours.

Hiei and HIkidasu appear in the middle of a large circle of demons. Hikidasu joined the ring, leaving Hiei alone in the center of the circle.

"So Hiei, you've come back," One demon said in a deep voice. He appeared to be the oldest in the group.

"If I remember correctly your the ones that tossed me off the island," came Hiei's calm reply.

"I couldn't allow a fire demon live among ice demons. YOu would have been a danger to us all but that doesn't matter now because, regardless that your angry about that your friend Youko Kurama, the great theif, will die unless you do what we want," The demon replied, chuckling to himself as saw the torn look Hiei was having difficulty keeping off his his face.

Hiei wanted to kill the demon standing in front of him but he knew that wouldn't save Kurama. He also wanted to go check and see if Kurama was alright but knew he couldn't do that either.

**A/N**: I'm aware that Hiei was born on a island of all girls but for this story there will have been guys on the island.


	5. Attack!

Chapter Five Chapter Four

**Attack!**

At the suggestiong of Botan and the pleading from Keiko and Yukina, the fighters moved to ta room on the other side of the house to discuss where Hiei could possibly be and what to do about the demonic threat in the meanwhile.

Botan would drop in every once in awhile to see how far they'd gotten to forming a plan but mostly she was the in the Spirit World gathering information about the demons and looking for something to help Kurama.

Yukina kept the room that Kurama was staying in as cold as Keiko could bare to work in, trying to keep Kurama's fever from raising to a fatal temperature, which it was already nearer to than was comfortable.

"Hiei! Hiei don't! You'll kill everyone!" Kurama mumbled in his fevered sleep.

Yukina and Keiko looked at him and then at each other. Neither was sure what to do.

"Good, I'm glad you've agreed to come with us," The head demon smirked.

"If you don't reverse what you've done to Kurama the humans wont be the only thing I'm going to kill," Hiei replied as few demons left the group.

The sound of screaming reached Yusuke, Kuwabara and Genkai's ears. All three of them were on their feet and sprinting toward the room that the girls and Kurama were in when the screaming stopped abruptly.

They threw open the door to find Kurama slumped against the far wall, his head on his chest and his lips were blue. The room itself was like an icebox, which explained the color of the kitsune's lips.

Yukina lay unconscious near the door with Botan lying not far from her, also unconscious. Keiko was nowhere to be seen.

"Keiko? Keiko! KEIKO!" Yusuke yelled frantically. He found her underneath Kurama's bed stuff. The bedding was covered in blood but it was difficult to tell whose blood it was. Kurama was bleeding from several head, chest and back wounds. Keiko had blood all over her school uniform which made it hard to tell if she herself was bleeding. Both Yukina and Botan were bleeding from cuts on their arms and legs.

After Yusuke had gotten Keiko into another room and situated in her own bed he went back for Botan. She was unconscious when he came back but he refused to allow her to help herself into the room Keiko was in.

While Yusuke was busy with those two Kuwabara was taking care of Yukina.

Genkai kneeled next to Kurama. She sighed, figuring the boy must have woken up and tried to defend Yukina, Keiko and Botan from whatever or who ever had attacked them but he only managed to hurt himself further. "Yusuke! Kuwabara! Get in here and help me with him!" Genkai said sharply.

Kurama groaned and opened his eyes a little. He was sore and hurting all over and just managing to get to his feet with Genkai's help when Yusuke came back.

"Move grandma, I'll take him." Yusuke supported enough of Kurama's weight to allow Genkai to step away from the two of them. With Yusuke's help, Kurama was able to walk out of the heavily damaged room.

Yusuke took Kurama into the room where he and Kuwabara had brought Yukina, Botan and Keiko. He helped Kurama sit down against the wall near the door.

Botan was up and moving around, insisting that she be allowed to help the others. Reluctantly Yusuke gave in to her and allowed her to take care of Kurama.

Hiei dropped down from his perch in the treetops onto the roof of the house. From there he got onto the porch and went into the room that Kurama and the girls had been attacked. He froze when he saw the bloody bed stuff and the blood on the wall where Kurama had been sitting just minutes before. "Hikidasu!" Hiei hissed angrily. The ice demon would pay for this!

Then his ears picked up the sound of voices coming from farther inside the house. He headed toward the sound and came to a half open door.

"Kurama, you've got to sit still until I get this bandaged up," Botan could be heard talking to the retired theif. Hiei could see her bending over Kurama through the opening. He was relieved that Kurama was a live but pissed off that Hikidasu and his father hadn't keped their words. Hiei mentally beat himself for believing that they would. He opened the door the rest of the way and quietly slipped into the room. Hiei stood over Botan while she finished wrappingup Kurama's wound.

Botan stopped and up and nearly screamed when she noticed Hiei standing there. "Hiei! Your scared me!" Botan exclaimed, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

Hiei ignored her and went to Kurama, who had managed to get to his feet. The blood from his wounds was visible even through the fresh clothe bandages.


	6. Anger

A/N: Sorry guys

**A/N: **Sorry guys. I've been having some technical problems getting my computer to let me edit my stories to I can add this chapter. I don't know why but it has decided that I can't upload/edit things. It's really obnoxious. Also I've been spending a lot of time the last couple days cramming for a math test I took around 3:30 on Tuesday. Either it was really freakin' easy or all that studying really paid off cause I finished an hour before class was out (it's a 2 hour long class) and I feel like I did really well on it considering that last quarter this is the unit I failed miserably at. Anyways…let's get on with the story before I start getting hate mail.

I promise to try to get a chapter up at least once a week. I am a full time college student and I work 20 hours a week after all. It's not fair to expect much more from me.

Chapter Five

**Anger**

Yusuke, Kwubara, Genkai and Botan watched the two demons. None of them were quiet sure what would happen next. 'Though they each had their own thoughts on the matter.

"Where's Yukina?" Hiei asked without facing the others.

"She's right here but she was hurt when we were attacked." Botan said, trying to sound reassuring.

"How bad?"  
"Not anywhere near as bad as Kurama was but she was thrown through a wall." Botan answered again. No one else seemed to have the courage to speak when the fire demon asked him or her a question. They all seemed to feel as if they'd let him down in some way by not realizing until it was already too late that they, well at least the girls and Kurama, were under attack.

Kurama watched Hiei's expression closely, wondering if he knew or at least might have an idea on who was behind the attack. Unfortunately Hiei's expression didn't change or reveal anything as to what he was thinking beyond that of anger. After a quick glance to the others in the room to see if their expressions would give away any clues as to what they were thinking beyond that of unsurety, the fox turned his attention back to the shorter demon in front of him.

"Hiei do you know who did it?" He finally asked.

"Yes and don't worry, I'll take care of them myself."

Hiei went over to Yukina, wanting to check her wounds for himself. Just as he got to her he heard a groan of pain escape from Kurama's mouth and spun around, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Before Hiei could do much more Botan quickly moved to help the fox demon to sit back down. "You really shouldn't have gotten up Kurama." She motioned for one of the boys to get her something to help make him more comfortable.

Kurama shook his head. "No, I'm fine Botan." He looked at Hiei smiling a little. "I wish I could come with you, friend. I wouldn't mind repaying those demons for the pain they've caused."

"Hn. You're in no condition to fight fox." Hiei went to the door. He would have just ignored Kwubara if the giant oaf hadn't grabbed him roughly by the back of his shirt and proceeded to pick him up off the ground.

"You ain't goin' nowhere until we get some answers, shortie!" Kwubara snapped.

Hiei glared at the ningen. "I've no intention of explaining anything to you and if you don't let go of me I'll cut that hand of yours off."

"Kurama isn't just your friend Hiei and he wasn't the only one hurt!" The carrot top snapped again.

"Put him down you big baffoon." Genkai stated before taking a drag from the cigarette in her mouth and then flicking it at Kwubara.

Reluctantly he released his grip on Hiei's shirt, allowing the small demon to drop a foot to the floor and stand there with an incredibly annoyed look on his face.

"If Hiei thinks that he can deal with these demons on his own than let him. We've still got Koenma's job to take care of anyways." Genkai reminded all of them just as the fire demon left.

Hiei came upon the same clearing where he had run into Hikidasu previously and looked around, trying to sense where the portal was that would lead him to where the ice demons had held their counsel.

Hikidasu stepped out of the shadows toward Hiei. "Too bad you wont find what your looking for without my help." He smirked.

Hiei turned toward the older demon and glared at him. If he thought it would bring the others faster he would take Hikidasu's head off, but he knew better than that. "Now you're offering me help? In exchange for what?"

**A/N: **Sorry, this chapter's gotta end here or it'd give away the entire point of my next chapter and a good part of the story line and I don't wanna give away the plot just yet. Oh, here's something you guys might agree with. When I first started writing this story my friends were of the opinion that Hikidasu was a prick. I hadn't meant for him to be that way but I guess that's just the way he developed. shrugs and holds up hands innocently Oh well, what can you do?


	7. A New Leader

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so short. If I wrote too much more it'd reveal more of the plot than I wanted too. Don't worry though, the chapter after this one promises to be a long one. .

**Chapter Six**

A New Leader

The two demons that had left while their leader talked to Hiei returned to their base.

"Yahiku-sama, we tried to take the three girls but the red head woke up and defended them against us." The taller of the two demons explained. He sky blue hair that was flat on his head except for the front where it was spiked up. The other demon with him was female. She had long, snow white hair and pure white eyes. Her powers over snow and ice were so strong that one's breath could be seen just standing near her.

"Is that True Chira?" Yahiku asked the white haired girl.

She completely ignored him as she walked passed him. Chira didn't seem very threatened by Yahiku nor did she seem to care if he tried to stop her or not.

Yahiku and the other demon, Senzu, just watched her go. Yahiku had a look of utter disbelief on his face while Senzu's expression was one of horror at the thought of what would come next.

"What does it matter if it's true or not? Hiei is coming here and you couldn't stop what he does when he finds you any ways. One of the girls that you had us attack was his sister." Chira stated without looking at them. With that said she left, going to her room.

She walked in to find a young girl jumping on her bed. "Yuri, what are you doing in my room?" She asked the girl, who looked like she was about 6 years old, sourly.

Yuri continued to bounce on Chira's bed, her white fox-like ears flopping on her head and her long white hair was all messed up. "Mommy made me leave when a stranger came into our house." She answered innocently.

Chira frowned; watching the little girl bounce up and down on what had been her nicely made bed. "Look missy, just because your mom told you to leave doesn't mean you can come into my room."


	8. A Deal

I'm really sorry guys

I'm really sorry guys. I've had this chapter half written for like 2 months now and I finally got around to finishing it. I think you guys will like the chapter following this one. I've already got it planned out on paper, all I need to do is type it out and I promise I wont take as long this time around. I just hope things calm down. I think the reason I sat down and wrote so much in my notebook for this story today was cause I needed something to take my mind off of what's going on in my current relationship. Maybe that's why I suddenly made Hiei so nervous about stuff about half way through this chapter. Eh, I don't know. All I know is that I have a good feeling about the direction that this story is now going in. Yay.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. That'd be awesome but I don't. T-T

A Deal

Since it was the only way he had of getting to the bottom of what was going on, Hiei was working with Hikidasu. While the ice demon explained the situation to him, the Imiko was carefully, almost Youko like, calculating his next move. He needed to make sure that what he did next would expose the ones responsible for what had happed to Kurama and now Yukina. After all Hikidasu had already admitted to not knowing who was responsible. It took Hiei several seconds to realize that there were a few more demons in the room than had been there when the conversation begun. He stood there looking at them in silence for a moment before Hikidasu repeated the question that Hiei had very obviously not been listening to.

"So you'll help us reign in Yahiko and his followers before they destroy the village?" Hikidasu repeated, calmly looking at the younger demon.

"If I do this you have to tell me who exactly is responsible for the attack on the yoko and my sister." The fire demon crossed his arms across his chest, facing the other demons.

Hikidaus nodded. "It was most likely the work of a young girl that was left in Yahiko's care when her own family was killed by outsiders. Unfortunately I know nothing about her beyond the fact that she's a very strong and capable fighter."

"When you can give me her name I'll help you, until then I'll be at the temple." With that said Hiei left the cave that had become the group's hiding place.

It was sometime around daybreak of the following day by the time Hiei returned to the temple. Everyone except for Kurama was sleeping soundly and the damage from the previous events had been repaired as much as was possible on such short notice. The remaining damage was blocked off thanks to Kurama's plants.

The yoko was sitting on the back porch when he felt Hiei's ki. Without look ing at the fire demon he smiled and greeted him. "Good morning Hiei."

"Fox…" Hiei muttered, walking out the shadow of the statue in the back courtyard that they were in. Once he was sure that they were alone, Hiei relaxed.

It was then that Kurama turned his attention from the flower bush near him to the smaller demon standing about 5 feet from him. "What is it Hiei?"

The fire demon looked at Kurama thoughtfully for a moment before deciding that now was probably the best chance he was going to get to speak to the fox demon about what had been bothering him when all of this started. "Can you walk with me for a bit? I need to speak with you about something."


End file.
